Jubilerstwo
Jubilerstwo to profesja wprowadzona w dodatku The Burning Crusade. Dzięki niej gracze mają możliwość tworzyć pierścienie, błyskotki, naszyjniki i statuetki, jak również szlifować klejnoty, które można osadzić w przedmiotach z gniazdem. Figurki to przedmioty dostępne jedynie dla Jubilerów, które są specjalnym typem błyskotek przywiązanym przy podniesieniu. W Wrath of the Lich King pojawiły się również klejnoty dostępne tylko dla jubilerów, których bonusy do statystyk przewyższają te, które mają standardowe klejnoty. Początkowo tylko gracze, którzy zakupili dodatek The Burning Crusade mogli szkolić się w jubilerstwie, jednak przedmioty wytwarzane przez jubilerów mogły być używane przez wszystkich graczy, niezależnie od zakupu dodatku. Wraz z wprowadzeniem dodatku Cataclysm profesję udostępniono dla wszystkich graczy. Jubilerstwo pozwala graczom pozyskiwać kljenoty z rud metali (miedzi, żelaza, mithrilu itp.) dzięki umiejętności Badanie. Aby przeprowadzić Badanie potrzebnych jest pięć sztuk danej rudy, a rodzaj klejnotu, który można dzięki temu pozyskać, jest zalezny od rodzaju użytej rudy. Jubilerzy posiadają również unikalne receptury pozwalające przerobić pomniejsze klejnoty w rzadziej spotykane. Są to , , , oraz . Z oficjalnej strony :Jubilerzy znają metody obróbki kamieni szlachetnych, z których mogą tworzyć biżuterię i błyskotki. Tworzą pierścienie, amulety i inne przedmioty o cechach magicznych, lecz również potrafią szlifować klejnoty, by pasowały do przedmiotów z gniazdem, takich jak broń czy fragmenty uzbrojenia, które nadają tym przedmiotom unikalne cechy. Utalentowany Jubiler może liczyć na zapotrzebowanie na swoje usługi w dziedzinie tworzenia specjalnych przedmiotów, ulepszania ekwipunku, jak również tworzenia rzadkich klejnotów. :Jubilerzy pozyskują wiele klejnotów z żył metali, tak więc często znają oni również zawód Górnika. Tworzenie klejnotów wymaga posiadania Zestawu Jubilerskiego. Statuetki Kamienie mogą zostać przetworzone w statuetki, które są przedmiotami możliwymi do wykorzystania tylko przez jubilerów. Są to przedmioty jednorazowego użytku, które mogą przywrócić zdrowie. Klejnoty niskopoziomowe Niskopoziomowe klejnoty używane są jako składniki w recepturach jubilerskich. Takie klejnoty nie mogą być szlifowane czy umieszczane w gniazdach, jak również nie posiadają określonych atrybutów. Klejnoty wysokopoziomowe Wysokopoziomowe klejnoty można odnaleźć jedynie w żyłach rud metali w Outland i Northrend i mogą być jedynie pozyskane dzięki badaniu wydobytych rud metali. Każdy klejnot wysokopoziomowy ma określony kolor: czerwony, pomarańczowy, żółty, niebieski lub fioletowy, a może zostać użyty, by wzmocnić statystyki przedmiotu. Nieoszlifowane klejnoty używane są w recepturach do tworzenia innej biżuterii, podczas gdy po oszlifowaniu mogą zostać umieszczone w przedmiotach z gniazdem, by modyfikować statystyki przedmiotu. Przedmioty z kolorowymi gniazdami na klejnoty (czerwonymi, niebieskimi bądź żółtymi) otrzymują dodatkowy "bonus gniazdowy", jeśli kolor klejnotu zgadza się z kolorem gniazda. Czerwone, pomarańczowe i fioletowe klejnoty pasują do czerwonych gniazd, pomarańczowe, żółte i zielone do żółtych, a niebieskie, zielone oraz fioletowe pasują do gniazd niebieskich. Jeśli w kolorowym gnieździe umieści się klejnot nie do pary, utraci się bonus gniazdowy. Nieoszlifowane klejnoty przechowywane są w kompletach do 20 sztuk, podczas gdy oszlifowane są unikalne i nie podlegają grupowaniu. Poza kolorowymi klejnotami występują dwa dodatkowe typy - klejnoty pryzmatyczne oraz metaklejnoty. Te pierwsze pasują do każdego koloru gniazda, poza gniazdami przeznaczonymi na metaklejnoty. Metaklejnoty są to bezbarwne klejnoty, które pasują jedynie do specjalnego gniazda nań przeznaczonego, które posiadają również określone wymagania, co do wcześniej zamontowanych w przedmiocie klejnotów, które należy umieścić, by móc aktywować metaklejnot. Należy zaznaczyć, że klejnoty pasujące do gniazd dwóch kolorów mogą być liczone podwójnie przy spełnianiu wymogów dla metaklejnotów. Dla przykładu jeden czerwony klejnot i jeden fioletowy mogą stanowić wypełnienie wymogu umieszczenia dwóch klejnotów czerwonych i klejnotu niebieskiego. Niektóre przedmioty znajdywane w Outland, Northrend i wysokopoziomowych lokacjach w Azeroth posiadają gniazda na przedmioty. Kowale potrafią stworzyć dla siebie bransolety i rękawice z bezbarwnymi gniazdami oraz przedmiot , który dodaje bezbarwne gniazdo na klejnot do wysokopoziomowych pasów. Narzędzia Jubilerstwo ponad najbardziej podstawowymi schematami wymaga posiadania przedmiotu . Gdy poziom Jubilerstwa przekroczy 300, szlifowanie klejnotów oraz tworzenie wysokopoziomowej biżuterii wymaga posiadania przedmiotu . Uczenie Jubilerstwa Patch 4.2.0 wprowadził zmianę, dzięki której dodatek The Burning Crusade jest dostępny dla wszystkich opłaconych kont, tak więc każdy może się nauczyć Jubilerstwa. Przed patchem 4.0.1 początkowy trening wymagał udania się do Exodaru (Przymierze) lub Silvermoon (Horda), gdyż tylko tam przebywali nauczyciele jubilerstwa. Obecnie nauczyciele pojawili się również w Ogrimmarze i Stormwind, czyniąc tę profesję dostępną dla wszystkich postaci na niskim poziomie doświadczenia. Jedną ze zdolności rasowych dla draenei jest 10-punktowy bounus do jubilerstwa (podwyższony w dodatku Cataclysm, wcześniej wynosił 5 punktów). Bonus ten ma następujące efekty: * Po pierwsze podwyższa poziom umiejętności gracza, dzięki czemu ma on dostęp do przepisów, które normalnie są zarezerwowane dla następnego poziomu doświadczenia. Dla przykładu - draenei na 30. poziomie doświadczenia może mieć 235 punktów jubilerstwa, podczas gdy pozostali mają dopiero 225 punktów. * Po drugie - podnosi on poziom, na którym zmienia się kolor umiejętności (od żółtego, przez zielony, do szarego), bez podnoszenia wymaganego doświadczenia w umiejętności dla wykorzystywania receptur. Dzięki temu gracz może uzyskać więcej punktów umiejętności z tanich i zyskowych przepisów i uniknąć tworzenia drogich i niezyskownych przedmiotów tylko po to, by ulepszyć poziom umiejętności. Przy odpowiednim użyciu może to skrócić czas rozwoju w profesji. Większość podstawowych przepisów jest uczniowskimi schematami jubilerskimi. Bardziej zaawansowane są schematy czeladnicze, po których następują eksperckie, rzemieślnicze, mistrzowskie oraz schematy wielkiego mistrza. Chociaż wczesne sławne schematy można pozyskać od nauczycieli lub ze zdobyczy, przepisy wysokopoziomowe (poziom umiejętności 475 do 525) można niemal wyłącznie zdobyć dzięki Tokenom Sławnego Jubilera. Można je zdobyć, w ilości jednego dziennie, poprzez wykonywanie codziennego zadania w stolicy frakcji (Stormwind lub Orgrimmarze). Schematy, klejnoty dostępne wyłącznie jubilerom i inne związane z nimi dobra można zakupić za cenę jednego do czterech tokenów za sztukę, dzięki czemu wykonywanie codziennego zadania jest zyskowne nawet po osiągnięciu limitu doświadczenia w profesji. Nauczyciele Przymierza * Farii , Exodar, Azuremyst Isle * Tatiana , Honor Hold, Hellfire Peninsula * Ounhulo , Valgarde, Howling Fjord * Alestos , Valiance Keep, Borean Tundra * Theresa Denman , Stormwind, Elwynn Forest * Aessa Silverdew , Darnassus, Teldrassil * Hanner Gembold , Ironforge, Dun Morogh Nauczyciele Hordy * Kalinda , Silvermoon, Eversong Woods * Aleinia , Falconwing Square, Eversong Woods * Kalaen , Thrallmar, Hellfire Peninsula * Carter Tiffens , Vengeance Landing, Howling Fjord * Geba'li , Warsong Hold, Borean Tundra * Lugrah , Orgrimmar, Durotar * Nahari Cloudchaser , Thunder Bluff, Mulgore * Neller Fayne , Undercity, Tirisfal Glades Nauczyciele neutralni * Hamanar , Shattrath, Terokkar Forest * Jazdalaad , Stormspire, Netherstorm * Timothy Jones , Dalaran, Crystalsong Forest * Kirembri Silvermane , Shattrath, Terokkar Forest * Oluros , Argent Tournament Grounds, Icecrown * Nemiha , Shattrath, Teorkkar Forest Schematy frakcyjne Niektóre schematy można opanować tylko po osiągnięciu odpowiedniego poziomu reputacji w określonej frakcji. Szlifowanie klejnotów Po osiągnięciu 300 punktów Jubilerstwa można rozpocząć szlifowanie klejnotów do umieszczenia w gniazdach. Szlify nie są nauczane przez nauczycieli, lecz muszą zostać zakupione u Mistrza Jubilerstwa na Półwyspie Piekielnego Ognia lub innych handlarzy frakcyjnych o odpowiednio wysokiej randze, która pozwala zakupywanie u nich schematów. Większość szlifów można zakupić u frakcyjnych kwatermistrzów w Outland, chociaż jeden z nich (niebieski klejnot o poziomie 315) jest światową zdobyczą. Większość szlifów na poziomie 350 jest możliwa do opanowania dzięki światowym zdobyczom. Gniazda :Główny artykuł: Gniazdo Na ekwipunek z gniazdami na klejnoty można natrafić w Outland i Northrend. Jubilerzy potrafią oszlifować klejnoty, by umieścić je w gnieździe, co pozwala dodać bonus do statystyk przedmiotu z gniazdem. Umieszczony wcześniej w gnieździe klejnot można zastąpić innym, lecz czyniąc to zniszczy się wcześniej umieszczony kryształ. Kolory :Główny artykuł: Gem Klejnoty występują w ośmiu wariantach: czerwonym, pomarańczowym, żółtym, zielonym, niebieskim, fioletowym, pryzmatycznym oraz metaklejnocie. Poza metaklejnotami i i przeznaczonymi na nie specjalnymi gniazdami, każdy klejnot pasuje do każdego gniazda, niezależnie od jego koloru. Jednak dopasowanie koloru gniazda i klejnotu pozwala uzyskać bonus gniazdowy. Kamienie o podstawowej barwie - czerwone, żółte i niebieskie - pasują jedynie do gniazd o odpowiadającym im kolorze. Kamienie o barwach dopełniających - zielone, pomarańczowe i fioletowe - pasują do dwóch rodzajów gniazda, które zgadzają się z ich kolorem. Wreszcie pryzmatyczne klejnoty trzeciorzędne (obecnie występują jedynie dwa, oraz ) pasują do każdego gniazda (poza tymi przeznaczonymi na metaklejnoty) i aktywują bonus gniazdowy. Klejnoty barw dopełniających posiadają kombinację dwóch różnych bonusów do statystyk, podczas gdy te z palety barw podstawowych wzmacniają tylko jeden atrybut. Metaklejnoty posiadają wymagania kolorystyczne, by można je aktywować, więc gracz może być zmuszony do wybrania pomiędzy bonusem gniazdowym a bardziej pożądanym, lecz trudniejszym do uzyskania metabonusem. Dwa wymienione wyżej klejnoty pryzmatyczne, które są tworzone przez Zaklinaczy, dodają odporność na wszystkie rodzaje magii dzięki faktowi, że są one kombinacją wszystkich kolorów. Przykłady: podstawowy czerwony klejnot można oszlifować, tworząc , który dodaje 13 punktów do czarów leczących. Podstawowy klejnot żółty, po oszlifowaniu zmienia się w , który dodaje 6 punktów do intelektu. Jednak pomarańczowy klejnot, można oszlifować w , dodający 7 punktów do czarów leczących i 3 punkty do intelektu, który pasuje do gniazd w kolorze czerwonym oraz żółtym. Istnieje wiele klejnotów pasujących do gniazd. Każdy kolor posiada klejnot o jakości, który można oszlifować dzięki schematom kupowanym u handlarzy i kwatermistrzów i opanować na poziomie umiejętności między 300 a 325, oraz klejnot o jakości, który jest światową zdobyczą, jego schemat jest możliwy do opanowania na poziomie jubilerstwa powyżej 350. Metaklejnoty pasują tylko do metagniazd znajdujących się w wysokopoziomowych nakryciach głowy, a ich szlify można opanować na poziomie umiejętności powyżej 365, jednak niektóre z metaklejnotów są zdobyczami na bossach i nie można ich samodzielnie wytworzyć. Surowe metaklejnoty są produkowane przez alchemików dzięki transmutacji określonej liczby surowców oraz pierwocin, z których powstają specjalne diamenty. Każdy kolor klejnotu posiada również ekwiwalent, który można pozyskać w żyłach minerałów w instancji Mount Hyjal, na wrogach w instancji Black Temple lub zakupić u handlarzy w Shattrath za Odznaki Sprawiedliwości. Schematy do ich oszlifowania można zakupić dzięki reputacji we frakcjach Scale of the Sands oraz Shattered Sun Offensive. Mists of Pandaria W dodatku Mists of Pandaria szlifowania rzadkich klejnotów (z wyjątkiem metaklejnotów) nie można nauczyć się ze schematów lub od nauczycieli, lecz dzięki losowym znaleziskom - używając trzech rzadkich nieoszlifowanych klejnotów, na przykład natrafienie na 3 klejnoty spowoduje nauczenie losowego schematu czerwonego klejnotu, jak również otrzymanie schowka, w którym znajdują się dwa rzadkie klejnoty tego samego koloru. Kategoria:Jubilerstwo Kategoria:Profesje en:Jewelcrafting es:Joyería fi:Jewelcrafting ja:Jewelcrafting nl:Jewelcrafting